


The Dawn

by a_artic



Series: A Day with Kihyun [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_artic/pseuds/a_artic





	The Dawn

Kihyun slips off his shoes and walks towards me. Dark bags hangs beneath his eyes. Even his cheeks look skinnier, hugging the tight muscles underneath. I reach for his arm but slowly retract when Kihyun ignores it and sits on the couch. His head hangs as he takes in a deep breath. I sit next to him, holding my breath. Kihyun clears his throat and sits straight. He looks like a statue of despair.

“Were you able to finish your proposal,” Kihyun asks.

The shock rings through me.

“Is that really what you want to ask me,” I question.

Kihyun’s lip turn into a thin line and I mentally slap myself.

I grab Kihyun’s hands and say, “That isn’t what I’m worried about. I can find another job but I can’t find someone like you again if I scoured the earth.”

Kihyun slides his hands out of mine. He rubs his forehead. The silence feels like knives being stabbed into my joints. His voice brings sweet relief.

“I know you were frustrated when you yelled earlier.” I brighten, enthused at the possibility of getting back into Kihyun’s good graces. That fades as he continues. “But… I can’t stop hearing it. Over and over again.”

Kihyun finally turns to me. The pain is painted on his face even as he refuses to cry. I resist the urge to wrap him in my arms and wish this night away.

“You’ve always supported me,” Kihyun says. “Now I can’t help but wonder if you ever meant any of it.”

“Of course I did. You’re an amazing singer, performer, and person. I’d never lie about something like that.”

“Still. It’s there now. Digging in the back of my head and I can’t stop it.”

My heart churns, eating itself, as Kihyun stands and paces around the room. I stand and grab him from behind. I bury my face between his shoulder blades. His heartbeat pounds beneath his skin. His breathing is shallow and quick. For a moment, we don’t say anything. Kihyun touches my hand and I almost flinch. He squeezes my hand.

“Can I do anything to make it up to you?”

Kihyun slides out of my grasp, turns to face me, and says, “Are you saying that to make me less mad?”

“No. Well,” I look down at my feet before continuing. “Yes and no. This night has been awful. I feel like a train ran me over a hundred times.”

Kihyun walks over to the veranda. He slides open the door and a gust of morning chill flies in. I follow after him. The sunrise peeks over apartment buildings. It fights away the dark blue of the night, banishing it with splatters of orange and yellow. I turn to Kihyun. The sunlight bounces off his face, breathing new life into it. He peeks over at me and places his open palm on the railing. I put my hand in his and watch the sunrise. Kihyun’s voice breaks through the silence.

“I hated not talking to you. I couldn’t sleep. I walked for a good hour before I went back to the motel.” Kihyun squeezes my hand. He continues. “I wanted to call you back so many times but every time I tried I’d get mad again.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Kihyun nods and says, “I know. I am too.”

Kihyun pulls me into a tight hug.

“Thank you for coming back,” I say.

Kihyun pulls away, grins, and say, “Well, I knew you couldn’t survive without me. How are you going to eat if I’m gone?”

“Hey!” I playfully slap Kihyun’s arm. “I’m not that bad! You’re just… significantly better than me.”

“Whatever you have to tell yourself.”

Kihyun strides back into the house, his hands tucked into his pockets. I follow after him and close the sliding door. Unrelenting morning light bathes the house. Kihyun finds his place making breakfast while I set the table.

 


End file.
